


How Do You Spell Your Name Again?

by sithgem



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche, Crack, M/M, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, a whole lotta cliches wow, but really not idk, how else can i tag this, kind of maybe also, there's like two innuendos that saiko makes it's fine, uhh kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie just wanted coffee. That's all he wanted. He didn't ask for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Spell Your Name Again?

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of some stuff i'm writing for mutsurie week (which is in june and i'm hella early but who gives a shit) so enjoy if you wanna

Urie just wanted coffee. That was all he signed up for when he walked into :re that day with Saiko and Shirazu. Nothing else. Just a nice, refreshing cup of jo with the two parasites he called his friends. That wasn't much. It really wasn't much. He deserved better than this. He absolutely deserved better than to be on the verge of tears staring at the barista only a few feet and a line of waiting teenagers away from him.

To be fair, it had taken _far_ less for someone to be aesthetically pleasing to Urie, even if they were complete idiots. Usually, they were But this one... Compared to all of them... He was like a god with probably the same level of intellect as the rest of them. But Urie decided to be fair and wait for the moment when the butterflies in his stomach would _fucking settle down for once today why were they-_

Alas, his parasites did not take pity upon him. Saiko snickered and peered around the line to get a peek of the man his eyes were caught upon.

"He _is_ pretty cute, lover boy," Saiko whispered. Urie snapped around and put his finger over his lips to hush her before turning back around.

"Come on, boss," Shirazu moved up next to him. "He's quite the looker. If I didn't know you were eyein' him," he let out a low whistle.

"Will you two be quiet?" Urie growled.

"Next!" The barista called out with a smile.

 _God_ , his voice sounded like honey. Sweet, sweet honey...

Urie shook his head. Damn _you, Kuki,_ he thought. _You are_ stronger _than this._

Saiko put her arm around Urie's waist.

"Don't worry, Cookie," she hummed. "Secret's safe with us. 'less you don't want it to be a secret. You know. If ya wanna," Saiko made a suggestive motion with her hands. Urie was so close to strangling her.

But… He still couldn't get it out of his head… Just how cute he looked. He was adorable. His hair was this lovely shade of green (which he didn't think was a color anyone could pull off, but here this guy was, pulling it off like it was no big deal. Fuckin’ asshole) and stunning, green eyes. His gorgeous, dark skin, his beautiful smile. God, he looked like an angel. An angel that was going to ruin his _life_.

“Uh, sir?”

Urie snapped back into reality. Somehow, in his haze, he'd managed to lose track of time. Now, the boy of his fantasies was standing right there. Right in front of him. And he was not looking nearly as in bliss as he had been.

“Uh…” Urie was at a loss for words. He quickly peeked at the barista’s name tag.

 _Tooru_ … Urie thought. _That's a nice name._

“Are you… going to order anything?” Tooru continued.

Urie cleared his throat. Saiko snickered, giving him a pat on the back and started ordering for them. Urie looked away from him, silently collecting his thoughts and trying to distract himself from the literal god standing so casually right there. Looking at him… When could he just get out of here?

Urie turned back around just in time to see Saiko whispering something into Tooru’s ear. Urie’s eyes widened as he tried desperately to mask his panic. Tooru pulled back, looking surprised. Then, he glanced at Urie and went back to talking with Saiko, a tiny smile on his face now. Urie was going to kill her. This was Saiko’s last day on earth if he had anything to do with it.

Tooru turned around and passed a notepad to another worker, a girl with blue hair that was covering her right eye, who nodded and started making their order.

“Hey, uh,” Tooru looked back to Urie, “... Cooky? I-Is that your name?”

_Yonebayashi Saiko, you are going to wake up next to a rabid groundhog in your bed if it is the last thing I do._

“Kuki,” Urie corrected him. “But just call me Urie if you have to.”

“Okay then, Urie.” Tooru took the cups from the girl and handed them out to Urie’s parasites. He turned to Urie last and whispered, “How do you spell that again?” Urie swallowed.

“U-R-I-E,” he said. Tooru nodded, smiling and then handed the cup to him.

“Have a nice day,” he laughed as they started leaving.

Shirazu pulled Urie to his side when the left the cafe.

“He was into you, boss!” He exclaimed. Urie hushed him harshly.

“Will you be quiet?!” He screamed, while also whispering.

“Ahh, don’t worry, Cookie.” Saiko nudged up next to him and looked at his cup. She smirked. Saiko turned the cup so Urie could see where Tooru had wrote on it. “I’d say Ginshi’s right. On. The money.”

Urie looked down to see what Saiko was referring to. He stopped walking.

In tiny, neat handwriting, Tooru had written:

_To, Urie Cookie (I’m pretty sure that’s not how you spell it but I was too afraid to ask, sorry!)_

And underneath was-

His phone number.

“Get it, Cookie,” Saiko whispered. Urie slapped her on the shoulder.


End file.
